Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand
by nightstar12
Summary: A 1st person perspective of the main story of Boktai, seen through Django's eyes. It tells the story of his adventures and his reuniuon with his lost brother, as well as the many deaths that occur. With extra content of course.


**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BOKTAI OR ITS CHARACTERS. BOKTAI BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNER. THE STORY IS SUBJECT TO MY IMAGINATION ONLY. MOST OF THE STORY BELONGS TO KONAMI AND I AM NOT TO BECREDITED FOR IT. THANK YOU.**

* * *

This is my first fanfic featuring the story of a game. I really liked the story of Boktai and I had the sudden urge to write a story about it. I hope you like it. Some of the new stuf that I added my not make sense, although I have tried to make sense of it. Well, enjoy!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_In a place not too far from here and now…_

_the end of the world approaches…_

_The undead appear, breaking the natural cycle of life and death._

_The evolution of species ceases… and, one by one, they become extinct._

My name is Django, Solar Boy Django. I am a vampire hunter, and as my title suggests – I hunt vampires. However, unlike the stories that have been passed down through generations, and as a result have been altered, the vampires from my world are very diverse. True, the vampires from my world are vulnerable to sunlight exceptionally, they can turn into bats at will and they sleep in coffins, but dissimilarly, they are not weak against silver or crosses. Mythical vampires from stories such as Dracula do not hold abilities like the vampires from Istrakan – a land that has been overcome with evil and infested with immortals, ruled over by the Vampire Lords. You could even say that both versions of vampires are very similar.

My choice of weapon for the job of vampire hunting is the Solar Gun – the Gun Del Sol. It resembles a modern gun slightly, except that it is made of fine metal; steel in fact. It is a unique gun – only one exists throughout the land! The Gun Del Sol consists of four components: the battery, the lens, the frame and the grenade. The lens absorbs the Sun's energy and charges the battery; the lens is vital if one is to fire anything. The type of lens also determines the element of the attack – as for me I use the SOLIII element to dispose of immortals. Other elements are needed though, as each element has a different attribute. The frame determines the type of attack that is shot – some frames causes the attack to be shot only; much like a gun. Others can blast a powerful spread or charm enemies with music. I prefer to use the Spear frame; a frame that blasts a powerful shot that can stun foes. The grenades can be handy at times of difficulty as they can cause wide-spread damage. The battery is self-explanatory, the larger the better, currently I use a quad battery. The Gun Del Sol runs on sunlight, it charges in sunlight and is most powerful during daylight – it has been my constant companion since I was very young.

Before I had started to travel alone I worked with the Guild, a special force that specializes in dealing with immortals such as vampires. I wasn't as experienced as I am now, I am now stronger, mentally and physically – I must be if I am to survive long enough to even meet the Vampire Lord; because I am the last survivor of the force. Everyone else was killed in the battle years before. Many escaped from the base and to safer places; however, they were hunted down one by one until I was the only one left. My father was killed by the Count. The Count…the thought of him name spreads waves of anger through my entire body. This is what the battle is about – me and the Count. During the battle 10 years ago, in San Miguel the Count had fought with my father. I was not there to witness the fight, but I was told that my father had exchanged his life for the capture of the Count and for Istrakan's peace. At that time I vowed that I would finish my father's job, and purify the Count before he is able to recover his powers.

At 16 years of age I can be considered as the youngest person ever to wield the Gun Del Sol. My father before me had held it in battle as well, and he succeeded where others have failed. I hope to restore peace to Istrakan, and to conquer the Vampire Lords that have taken over it – in doing so I can also revenge my father's death.

And so, I ask of you, not as an enemy, but as a friend – as a fellow vampire hunter – to listen to the story that encircles my journey, as well as to all the truth that it beholds…

* * *

To be honest, I'm not so sure what Django is thinking in the course of the game, but I wanted to express it somehow. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up and ready soon. Please look forward to it, and don't forget to review! Any reviews will be greatly appreciated and will ecourage me to write better chapters and stories :)


End file.
